


i chase the sun (it chases me)

by amosanguis



Series: soul-bond/soulmates AUs [17]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Repeated Lines, Soul Bond, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: They had thought it was a platonic bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Follow” by Breaking Benjamin

-z-

 

They had thought it was a platonic bond.

 

-

 

They’re taking their positions for the last inning of a game – a game where every throw between them was caught by the other, where they hit everything thrown at them – when Kris feels the dull headache Anthony’s had all night suddenly come roaring to the forefront – making Kris hiss in pain through his teeth.  He puts his hand to his eyes and stops in his tracks.

Then a panic that’s not his sets in and Kris whirls around as he feels his (Anthony’s) knees begin to give out.  Kris feels Anthony’s shortness of breath and his sudden pain in his chest and then Kris can’t help but drop his glove and dart across the field – ignoring the weakness in his legs as he watches Anthony crumble at first base.

He thinks he hears his teammates shouting, but those are just whispers as he screams _no, no, no, no_ inside his head as he slides to the ground and grabs at Anthony.

“Look at me,” Kris says, holding Anthony’s head between his hands – there’s a blinding agony building behind both of their eyes, making it hard for them to focus on each other.  Anthony’s eyes are still squeezed shut, but he’s pressing his face into Kris’s chest, his fingers clawing at Kris’s back – Kris can feel the scream building in Anthony’s throat, can feel the way Anthony is choking on it.

Then the team doctors are there and they’re trying to get to Anthony when someone begins pulling Kris away – and once their contact is broken, that building scream erupts from both of them.

 

-

 

They had thought it was a platonic bond – neither of them had dared to hope for anything more.

 

-

 

The doctors call it “emergency physical contact” and have both of them stripped and alone in a dark video room before thirty minutes have even passed, both of them lying on a make-shift pallet of towels and blankets.

“What does this mean?” Kris asks, burying his nose in Anthony’s hair.

Anthony’s still shaking, had started crying at some point before the doctors had realized what was happening and immediately shoved them at each other, so his wet face is pressed tightly into Kris’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Anthony says, his voice muffled as his lips move against Kris’s skin.  “I tried—I tried, I did.  I swear.”

(“He’s got the worst side of it,” Kris had heard the doctors whisper to each other.  “He’s been trying to contain too much of the bond.  He’s getting severe mental/emotional whiplash – they need full-bodied physical contact to even out the bond or we're going to lose him.”

Kris knew then what that meant.  It meant the bond wasn’t platonic.  It meant that the strain of Anthony restraining the bond had finally broken him.)

“I’m sorry,” Anthony says again, he’s still so quiet despite their shared headache being almost gone but for a faint thrumming at their temples.

Kris pulls back just enough to wipe at Anthony’s face.  He feels his own eyes starting to burn as he says, “Me, too.”  And then he opens the floodgates.  Kris lets Anthony feel everything he’s been holding back – his absolute admiration and love, the memories of himself jerking off to the video of Anthony-fucking-Rizzo challenging the entire Reds bench to a go-round for shitting on _his_ boys, _his_ teammates, _his_ Cubs.

And in his arms, Anthony gasps and then Anthony’s feelings bounce back two-fold and there’s this strange feedback between them – a seemingly endless loop of all that admiration, all that love, all that excitement.  Then Kris is getting Anthony’s memories of jerking off to Kris’s highlights – homer after homer after homer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kris whispers.  He goes to say more – but then Anthony’s mouth is against his, hot and demanding and just as unyielding as Anthony always is when he steps up to the plate.

 

-

 

They had thought it was a platonic bond – neither of them had dared to hope for anything more.  But they were wrong and they almost paid the price for it.

The next day the Cubs tweet out:  _Guys, it's real_   _#Bryzzo_ \- along with a picture of them looking tired but smiling wide, their arms slung casually around each other's shoulders.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
